¿Y la carta de la declaración espontánea?
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. El verdadero enamorado no es el príncipe temerario que se deshace en hiperbólicas parrafadas reveladoras de sus sentimientos, sino aquel que está tan seguro de la sinceridad de su amor que no hay palabras que contengan la carga semántica suficiente como para expresarlo... O que le cuesta decirlo, bah :D


_**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad del grupo CLAMP**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Siempre me dio risa ver las "desventuras psicológicas" del pobre Shaoran una vez que se dio cuenta de su amor por Sakura. Es uno de los personajes más tiernos de la serie y este es un muy sencillo retrato sobre él._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**¿Y la carta de la declaración espontánea?**

* * *

Para variar, Shaoran pasó la hora del almuerzo observando… mejor dicho, _admirando_ de lejos a su amada Sakura. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía apetito.

Sus pensamientos marchaban por diversos carriles. Por momentos se complacía en repasar, no sin cierto pudor, los puntos más bellos de su figura y de su rostro. En otros se dedicaba a barajar diversas situaciones imaginarias en las que él y ella, luego de combatir alguna presencia mágica, terminaban regresando juntos de la mano. Otras veces sólo fantaseaba con la mirada de Sakura sobre sí, añorándolo tanto como él la añoraba a ella. Sin embargo, el sueño más recurrente en ese último tiempo eran las mil y una formas de declarársele por fin.

_Tal vez deba ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno. Más allá de las cartas, de la filmación de Tomoyo, de los guardianes y de su familia, tendrá que haber un tiempo en el que podamos estar a solas… ¿no?_

Era muy ingenuo. Amén del resto de los elementos indeseables presentes en la enumeración, el detalle de Tomoyo dejando en paz a su mejor amiga le resultaba absolutamente quimérico. Pero el enamorado constante seguiría meditando acerca de la mejor manera de hacerle saber al objeto de su entusiasmo la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

_Entonces será con Tomoyo incluida. Quizás pueda distraerla con algo. No sé, sugerirle que diseñe atuendos para Kero y, mientras está entretenida probándoselos y filmándolo en la otra punta del lugar que sea, yo podría acercarme a Sakura para…_

Era ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo a la amiga de Sakura le interesaba otra cosa que _Sakura_?

Shaoran estaba al borde del desaliento. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que podía resultar tan difícil declarársele a una chica. Y el tiempo apremiaba, pues su madre le había ordenado regresar.

El pobre ya acarreaba bastantes complicaciones desde que tomó conciencia de lo que sentía: tuvo que percibirlo, negarlo, desesperar, evadirse, pensar en otras chicas, comparar, tolerar sus inevitables sonrojos y torpezas verbales, distraerse con misiones, soportar aún más desesperación, volver a negarlo y, por último, tener la decencia de asumirlo. Shaoran no hallaba paz.

_Quizá deba llevármela pretextando la presencia del mago Clow. La conduzco al parque, simulo una búsqueda, luego le digo que fue una falsa alarma y le pido disculpas. En cualquier caso, lograría estar a-a solas con ella, la-la tomaría de las manos y le-le diría de f-frente y sin más preámbulos q-que…_

Era un iluso. Porque Li Shaoran conocía perfectamente el inexorable carácter de su infortunio: era un tímido desahuciado. Que el demonio se lo lleve si siquiera se animaba a mirarla a los ojos en el supuesto caso de que algún día se le declare.

Las alternativas abundaban, sin duda, pues su imaginación se ramificaba en una diversidad de opciones tan simples como delirantes. El problema sobrevenía, lamentablemente, en el preciso instante de la exposición cabal de sus afectos.

_Debería de existir una carta con la capacidad de la declaración espontánea…_

Siempre terminaba suspirando por ese deseo absurdo. Porque, ¿qué clase de carta detentaría tal poder? ¿Acaso existen fórmulas mágicas para transmitirles a las personas amadas la clase de sentir que se agita en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón?

Shaoran era un niño que estaba creciendo. A veces, lo más difícil de aprender es cómo expresar lo que sentimos sin temores de ninguna clase. Sobre todo cuando algo nos perturba o nos apena, o cuando tenemos miedo, o cuando necesitamos una respuesta fundamental. O, como en el presente caso, cuando estamos irremediablemente enamorados.

-¡Shaoran!

El chico parpadeó. Le costó salir de ese ensimismamiento romántico-contemplativo. Especular sobre situaciones proclives a la declaración amorosa resultaba agotador.

-¿Shaoran? –le repitieron.

Claro, tanto tiempo rozando con el pensamiento la imagen de la persona amada dificultó la distinción entre el rostro fantaseado y el rostro real. Sakura se había parado delante de él y lo observaba con extrañamiento.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien? –indagó ella sinceramente preocupada.

-Yo… -A estas alturas, el rostro de Shaoran encarnaba la gama completa del rojo en sus diversas manifestaciones: púrpura, granate, colorado, carmín, carmesí, bermellón, escarlata… A lo último tal vez un poquito de violeta, porque se estaba olvidando de respirar.

-¿Tú?

-Yo… -Ahora Shaoran, después de tanta ida y vuelta reflexiva, conjurando todo el valor que su fuerza de voluntad podía reunir, tragó saliva y ensayó algunas frases-: Yo q-quería decirte… en realidad quería preguntarte… q-quería ofrecerte… –Habrá que reconocer que el chico se deslizaba por la vida con una locuacidad envidiable. Era el digno paradigma del enamorado inconfeso.

Sakura continuaba mirándolo con desconcierto. Él por fin lo notó y, con un último esfuerzo, reprimió el bochorno, desechó sus "intrépidos" planes, maldijo a todas y cada una de las declaraciones amorosas que se realizaron en el pasado y que se realizarían en el futuro a lo largo y a lo ancho del planeta, y se lanzó al vacío:

-Yo… Sakura… ¡Cuenta conmigo cada vez que debas enfrentarte a un hechizo del Mago Clow!

Una bandada de aves migratorias cruzó por el cielo, gorjeando en el súbito silencio que siguió a tal proclamación. Luego, Sakura sonrió.

-Claro, Shaoran, como quedamos la semana pasada –dijo, un tanto desorientada por tanta insistencia. Pero era demasiado buena como para señalárselo-. ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí!

Li Shaoran fraguó una sonrisa, contrariado. De todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en tan memorable acto de declaración espontánea, pues pronto se unieron a ellos Tomoyo, Yukito y el hermano de Sakura.

Los cinco jóvenes se dispusieron a comer juntos. Shaoran recordó por fin que tenía apetito y comenzó a dar debida cuenta de su almuerzo, en relativa calma.

Ya se presentaría un momento más favorable para la revelación de sus sentimientos. Privado de cartas propiciatorias, seguramente encontrará otras alternativas, estrategias, lances, ardides y menesteres en general para notificarle al ser amado la calidad de sus aspiraciones.

Era tan crédulo... ¿Pero quién podría culparlo por estar enamorado?


End file.
